ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis Sharpcraft
Biography Alexis Sharpcraft (born June 30, 1982) is an American professional wrestler from Chicago, Illinois. Alexis grew up on the wrong side of town, her mother was psychotic and her father was never heard from, he left her mother during the pregnancy. Alexis was born in the psych ward of an Illinois hospital and whisked away to her aunt's home in suburban Illinois where, as a child, she was constantly tormented and told she would never be good enough. Growing up, Alexis didn't have many friends, and the few she did have would turn on her eventually, causing an even bigger effect on the "loner" portion of her personality. She was homeschooled for much of her life and only attended a state-funded institute when she was a freshman in high school. When she was a teenager, she would often cut herself for the exhilarating sensation that came with it, the adrenaline rush, basically. Frustrated with this road, she soon took up martial arts, something her surrogate mother had done for years, and became a strong individual through the training of martial artist, Ken Sung-Moon. She trained for many years under Sung-Moon and achieved second degree black belt status in under three years. Alexis got a job close to the dojo at nationally known bookstore where she often worked on restocking the books and serving coffee from another nationally syndicated branch. Alexis enjoyed reading and, thusly, thought that it would be a nice job to have since she would be doing what she loved. Much about her life is unknown and she isn't willing to talk about it due to a fear of letting people in, so to speak. One day, then-CWA Intercontinental champion, Duff Cote D'Ivoire, entered the store searching for a copy of "Paradise Lost" by John Milton. She found it for him and the two got to talking over a cup of coffee, soon, they found themselves unable to separate themselves from one another. For the first time in her life, Alexis had found someone she could relate to so much that she could even say she loved him. Alexis made her CWA TV debut when she attacked Duff's then-rival, "Highflyin" Chris Cannon and his girlfriend, Michelle Cooley, on an episode of CWA Saturday Night Fever. Alexis proved to be very helpful when it came to keeping Michelle out of the picture whenever Duff and Cannon had a match, but even she couldn't prevent the blinding of Duff at CWA's Seven Deadly Sins '06 after the "Pin for Skin" match where, if Duff won, Michelle would be stripped in the middle of the ring. Duff did win and was about to carry through with the stipulation, but was attacked by Cannon with a bottle of his patented "Arrogance" spray. This led to what is still argued to be the biggest piece of wrestlecrap in the history of wrestling. The Phantom of the Opera challenge saw Chris Cannon and Michelle facing Duff and Alexis in what was basically an American Idol knock-off. Neither team won. After this, the feud pretty much died off and both men actually found their way into a tag team that would become known as the Canadian Alliance- however, the bad blood between Alexis and Michelle remained and they were at each other's throats constantly. This continued until the bachelorette party of former CWA World champion, Gia (Capone-)Stone, at which, Alexis slept with a female stripper. This caused months of guilty awkwardness amongst her and Duff- constant silence, memories that manifested themselves in her dreams, and other various occurrences that led to her eventually taking off with friend, Colby Smith. She was kidnapped one night by a man that was later revealed as Duff's old trainer and former member of the United States Army, Kevin Simmons. Simmons held her "hostage" for several weeks leading up to CWA's Havoc in the City, where Duff revealed that he, in fact, knew about her whereabouts and did it to teach her a lesson that she was not to, "Fuck with him." This led to several months of hard training at Simmons' facilities in Reno, Nevada- Duff visited once with Simmons' daughter, Stacy, which led to Alexis going pretty much off her rocker and disabled her ability to focus on the task at hand, which would be various opponents including Ryan Ford. Duff left Alexis a week after that, citing that she did not fulfill his requirements for staying in his home. Now, Alexis is more focused and ready to become a force to be reckoned with, though it is not known when her next match will be or where. Wrestling Style Alexis has honed her martial arts skills under the watchful eye of Ken Sung-Moon and her technical training has been at the expense of Kevin Simmons. Finishers (1)Name: Thornography (1)Description: STF (2)Name: Chicago Bear (2)Description: Alexis jumps on her opponent's back and locks in a dragon sleeper hold. Desperation Finisher (used if all else fails) (1)Name: Elimination (1)Description: Canadian Destroyer, but with a DDT instead of a piledriver. Title History N/A Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers